


Верхом

by Kalentej



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalentej/pseuds/Kalentej
Summary: Ни под каким алкоголем или наркотиками Натаниэль не представил бы, что однажды будет скакать по крышам Парижа верхом на Хлое Буржуа.





	1. Плагиатор

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально это планировалось как совсем короткая зарисовка про Натаниэля верхом на Хлое. А потом немножко разрослось.  
Работа была опубликована на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7976785

Натаниэль считал себя спокойным и тихим человеком. Он практически никогда ни с кем не конфликтовал, в спорах предпочитал уступать. Да из-за него произошла всего 1 акуманизация! Если сравнивать с Хлоей - вообще пустяк.

Но, как и у многих тихонь, у него был один пунктик, от которого Натаниэлю "срывало крышу". Его неимоверно бесило, когда его рисунки, которые он выкладывал в Тамблере, присваивались какими-то мутными личностями и выкладывались, как их работы в той же соцсети (верх наглости) либо в других соцсетях (такие себе конспираторы).

Сегодня Натаниэль разбирался как раз с таким типом. Этот кадр умудрился втихаря перетаскать половину работ Натаниэля, выложить их в своей группе на Фейсбуке, как примеры своих работ, да ещё и брать заказы на рисунки с предоплатой!  
Разговор не задался с самого начала. После вежливой просьбы Натаниэля перестать выдавать его работы за свои, тип вывалил на Ната поток фраз: "Ты кто такой?! Чем докажешь!? Да я таких, как ты, пачками на ... вертел! Да ты знаешь, кто за мной стоит? Кто мои заказчики? Да у меня сама Хлоя Буржуа портрет заказала!" После последней фразы Нат поперхнулся воздухом и даже злиться перестал. Хлоя? Та самая, которая все его рисунки называла бездарной мазнёй?

Озадаченно почесав затылок, Натаниэль написал: "Парень, ты плохо себе представляешь Хлою Буружуа. Если ты решил получить с неё деньги, а потом каким-нибудь хитрым способом соскочить с выполнения заказа, то, поверь мне, она тебя из-под земли достанет и обратно закопает, и маникюр не пожалеет, чтобы лично лопатой орудовать". Буквально через пару минут прилетел ответ "Да тебе откуда знать?". Натаниэль вздохнул и ответил: "Я с ней учусь". После этого любитель присваивать чужие работы резко ушёл в оффлайн. Натаниэль вздохнул и начал писать письмо в службу поддержки Фейсбука, с просьбой заблокировать группу этого кадра за нарушение авторского права со ссылками на свои работы на Тамблере. По своему опыту Нат знал, что такие разборки могли затянуться на несколько месяцев, поэтому обычно предпочитал сначала договариваться миром.

В это время в нескольких километрах от Ната по съёмной квартире в панике метался незадачливый аферист по имени Альфонс. Сначала он не поверил Натаниэлю, но когда зашёл в его фотографии в профиле Фейсбука и увидел общую фотографию класса, на которой была отмечена Хлоя Буржуа... Он понял, что попал. Изначально он хотел набрать как можно больше заказов с предоплатой, а потом удалить все профили в соцсетях (всё равно, в них были липовые данные) и переехать в другой район. Вряд ли бы его уж очень активно искали, у полиции есть дела и поважнее. Но жадность его подвела. Угораздило же его взять заказ у дочери мэра. Да ещё и с помощью уворованных у её одноклассника работ... Сейчас он уже явно ей трезвонит и рассказывает об афере... А дальше... В свете фразы Натаниэля о том, что "она тебя из-под земли достанет и обратно закопает, и маникюр не пожалеет, чтобы лично лопатой орудовать", Альфонс живо представил себе, что будет потом. Пара отрядов спецназа, наручники, "внезапное исчезновение из камеры предварительного задержания", поездка в багажнике машины в лес, где два шкафообразных охранника бросят его в яму и будут стоять по бокам, держа под прицелом пистолетов, пока дочка мэра будет, маниакально хохоча, закапывать его живьём...

В этот момент на улице раздался вой полицейской сирены и Альфонс в ужасе забился в угол комнаты, ожидая, что дверь его съёмной квартиры вот-вот слетит с петель и внутрь вломится спецназ. Однако, вместо этого в глазах потемнело, а в голове раздался голос: "Здравствуй, Плагиатор, я - Бражник. Я дам тебе силу безнаказанно присваивать любые чужие работы, а за это ты принесёшь мне камни чудес Леди Баг и Кота Нуара". Альфонс азартно потёр руки: "Договорились".


	2. Заманчивое предложение

Хлоя возбуждённо подпрыгивала на балконе. В Париже бушевал новый акуманизированный злодей, а у Леди Баг и Нуара всё никак не получалось с ним справиться. Злодей не то чтобы был очень сильным. Скорее вёртким и по нему никак не получалось попасть ни йо-йо, ни жезлом. Да ещё он постоянно порывался умчаться куда-то, чтобы объяснить какому-то "недоделанному художнику, что Плагиатору нет дела до его знакомства с дочкой мэра и он теперь сам кого угодно закопает".

Чтобы хоть как-то убить время до прихода Леди Баг с камнем Пчелы, Хлоя присела на шезлонг и попыталась вспомнить, кто из её знакомых художников был способен довести человека до акуманизации. Да ещё и угрожая ей, Хлоей Буржуа!

\- Сегодня же, после битвы, со всеми разругаюсь, - пробурчала себе под нос Хлоя, перебирая в голове знакомых художников. Не то чтобы их было много. Долгого общения с дочерью мэра практически никто не выдерживал, кроме маэстро Андрэ, который был капитально не от мира сего, так что все вопросы, кроме процесса рисования, решала его агент, да Натаниэля, которого Хлоя на людях презирала, а в тайне думала, как бы уломать его написать её портрет. Ну ещё тот художник из интернета, которого она нашла на Фейсбуке, и который предложил написать её портрет за сравнительно небольшую (относительно гонораров Андрэ) сумму. Правда, верная Сабрина, посмотрев его профиль, доложила, что работы сворованы у Натаниэля. Так что Хлоя предвкушала шикарный скандал, с привлечением отца Сабрины (поймать интернет-мошенника он не откажется) и потом можно будет эту историю использовать, чтобы раскрутить Натаниэля на портрет, в благодарность за то, что она поймала того, кто крал его работы.

Тут Хлоя нахмурилась. А не может ли этот Плагиатор быть тем интернет-мошенником? Может, Натаниэль сам на него наткнулся. Хотя Хлоя не верила, что Нат стал бы угрожать кому-то знакомством с ней. Но с Леди Баг надо будет этой мыслью поделиться. Чем Бражник не шутит?

Буквально через несколько минут на балкон приземлилась Леди Баг.  
\- Здравствуй, Хлоя, нужна твоя помощь, - героиня протянула радостно захлопавшей в ладоши блондинке небольшую шкатулку. Пара мгновений и напротив Леди Баг стоит Квин Би. Она потянулась всем телом, ощущая облегающий её костюм. Никакая копия из спандекса не давала тех же ощущений, что давал настоящий костюм Квин Би.

\- Ты ещё кого-нибудь позвала на помощь? - ревниво уточнила у Леди Баг Хлоя.  
\- Да, Рена и Карапас уже гоняются с Нуаром за Плагиатором. Хотя тот больше занят присваиванием себе как можно большего количества картин, чем охотой за камнями чудес.  
\- Слушай, у меня есть идея по поводу того, кто может быть причиной акуманизации Плагиатора.  
\- Хорошо, Квин Би, ты можешь найти этого человека?  
\- Конечно, потом я присоединюсь к вам.  
\- Договорились, - Леди Баг сиганула с балкона, в прыжке уцепившись йо-йо за карниз на доме через улицу и умчалась к Коту, Рене и Карапасу.

А Хлоя озадаченно почесала макушку:  
-Как-то я забыла, что Натаниэль, как, впрочем и весь Париж, в курсе, что Квин Би и Хлоя Буржуа - один и тот же человек. Сомневаюсь, что он будет со мной очень уж откровенен. Но Леди Баг рассчитывает на меня!

Натаниэль смотрел по телевизору репортаж о о том, что в Лувре все картины оказались подписаны прозвищем нового акуманизированного. Один из смотрителей возмущённо кричал в камеру, что герои Парижа обязаны немедленно призвать злодея к ответу и восстановить правду.  
\- Однако, масштабы у Плагиатора, - хмыкнул Натаниэль. - И как это он ещё авторство Эйфелевой башни себе не присвоил?

В этот момент неплотно закрытое окно распахнулось и в комнату ступила Хло... Квин... Натаниэль потряс головой. Он понимал, что Хлоя и Квин Би - один и тот же человек и в то же время... Он никогда не видел её в героическом облике так близко. От надменной и стервозной дочки мэра осталось совсем немного. Превращение смыло килограммы штукатурки с её лица, само лицо, раньше выражавшее по большей части презрение ко всем окружающим, сейчас буквально светилось отвагой и ... заботой? Костюм же настолько плотно облегал фигуру Хлои, что Натаниэль внезапно поймал себя на том, что его взгляд медленно движутся от лица Квин Би к вздымающейся после бега по крышам груди.

Хлоя почувствовала, что с окружающим миром что-то не так. Натаниэль, этот скромник и тихоня, про которого после начала дружбы с Марком начали поговаривать, что он гей, стоял и восторженно пялился сначала на её лицо, а потом ... на грудь?! Бражник случайно ещё одного акуманизированного не состряпал? Который гормоны накручивает?

-Эй, рыжик! - Квин Би хлопнула в ладоши перед лицом Ната. - Я понимаю, этот костюм мне очень идёт, но куда ты пялишься?

Лицо Натаниэля мгновенно слилось по цвету с его волосами и он начал что-то нечленораздельно объяснять, размахивая руками.  
\- Ладно, замнём для ясности, - махнула рукой Буржуа. - Слушай, ты ни с кем сегодня не общался по поводу плагиата твоих картин?  
Натаниэль снова замер. Хлоя назвала его рисунки картинами, а не "бездарной мазней" или "тошнотой на мольберте"? 

Пока Натаниэль пребывал в ещё одном ступоре, Хлоя блуждала взглядом по его комнате и наткнулась на включенный ноутбук, на мониторе которого была открыта какая-то переписка. Любопытство чуть ли не пинком заставило Квин Би подойти поближе и, наклонившись, вчитаться в текст. "Ага, похоже я была права. Натаниэль довёл парня до акуманизации. Но не угрожал мной, а предупреждал о последствиях. Ну, палку он перегнул, маникюр я бы пожалела..."

А в это время Натаниэль кое-как вышел из ступора и чуть не впал в него повторно. На расстоянии вытянутой руки от него стояла наклонившись Хлоя Буржуа, непроизвольно демонстрируя ему свою задницу, обтянутую супергеройским костюмом. На задворках сознания развеялись образы Маринетт и Леди Баг. Вместо них там в лучах света теперь стояла Квин Би. Или Хлоя? Почему он так не реагировал, когда он на физкультуре бегала, делала наклоны в спортивных шортах? А сейчас почему так реагирует? У него фетиш на супергеройские костюмы? Марка для чистоты эксперимента Нуаром нарядить да попросить раком постоять? Да не, бред какой-то.

Хлоя выпрямилась и повернулась к нему.  
\- Ясно всё с тобой, будем делать из тебя приманку для акуманизированного. Эм, а ты чего всё ещё такой красный? Смотришь вроде в глаза...  
И тут до Хлои дошло, что пока она пялилась на его переписку с мошенником, этот... хххудожник.. пялился на её задницу. Вот только закатывать скандал в духе Хлои Буржуа не хотелось. Где-то на задворках сознания радостно скакала мысль, что Натаниэль, залипавший на Леди Баг, сейчас залип на неё, а значит в его глазах она лучше Леди! 

"Соберись!" - мысленно пнула себя Квин Би. "Остальным помощь нужна, а ты тут... Художника соблазняешь". Хлоя потрясла головой и деловито сказал:  
\- Так, надо тебя доставить к остальным, чтобы придумать, как тебя использовать как приманку. Хм, как же тебя доставить... Далеко, по крышам ты прыгать, как я, не сможешь. Значит, придётся тебя тащить. На руках? Не, ты слишком длинный, я тобой все углы и дымоходы цеплять буду. На плече? Тоже не удобно, у меня плечо уже тебя.   
А в голове пронесла мысль: "И ты всю дорогу будешь крупным планом мой задницу рассматривать, много счастья для одного дня".  
\- Вот уж вопрос...  
\- Эм, у меня есть предложение, - внезапно ожил рыжик. "Мой бог, она меня сейчас убьёт". - Давай я тебе на закорки сяду...  
Сказав это, Нат зажмурился в ожидании взрыва, однако в комнате стояла гробовая тишина. Он рискнул приоткрыть один глаз и увидел... Что Квин Би сравнялась по цвету лица с его шевелюрой, но поворачивается к нему спиной?!


	3. Поездка

"Вот что ты творишь???" - визжала на задворках сознания прежняя Хлоя. "Ты представляешь, ЧТО начнётся в интернете, когда туда попадут фотки с тобой и этим ...маляром? А они туда попадут, я тебя уверяю! А что тебе мама устроит? Отец то просто потребует арестовать Натаниэля за домогательства к его дочери, а вот мама..."  
Хлоя помотала головой, отгоняя образ мамы с её "Глупость! Совершеннейшая глупость!"

\- Ты передумала? - спросил из-за спины Натаниэль. - Может, на такси поедем?  
\- Ты совсем дурак? - рыкнула Хлоя. - Этот злодей скачет по Парижу быстрее, чем Леди Баг от зовущего её на свидание Нуара. В такси мы за ним не угонимся. Залазь!

Натаниэль залез Квин Би на спину и вцепился в плечи.  
\- Хм, давно я в лошадку не играл в качестве наездника, - решил пошутить Нат, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но добился прямо противоположного. Психанувшая Хлоя обхватила его ноги под коленками, одним махом запрыгнула на подоконник и одним гигантским прыжком перепрыгнула улицу, приземлившись на крыше соседнего дома. Нат судорожно пискнул, изо всех сил вцепившись ей в плечи. Хлоя и не подумала останавливаться, припустив вперёд со всех ног.

Натаниэль в ужасе зажмурился, чтобы не смотреть на проносящиеся под ногами провалы между крышами. Но через некоторое время всё же решил приоткрыть один глаз. "Хм, если не смотреть вниз, то не очень то и страшно", - подумал Нат. Через пару минут его начала заботить другая проблема.

Из-за тряски при беге, он скользил вверх-вниз по пояснице Хлои и ниже. И его организму это очень понравилось. Настолько, что джинсы стали тесноваты. Натаниэль снова зажмурился, в ужасе от того, что устроит блондинка, когда почувствует, что Натаниэлю очень нравится эта поездка.

Квин Би внезапно остановилась. "Ну всё, мне хана!" - запаниковал Натаниэль.  
\- Блин, куда бежать, - озадаченно повертела головой Хлоя. 

И в этот момент по небу пронёсся рой божьих коровок.  
\- Ну вот, - топнула ногой Хлоя. - Без меня справились. Только время зря потратила, бегая за тобой. Слазь!

Натаниэль покорно соскользнул вниз. Хлоя потянулась всем телом.  
\- Блин, ты так мне в плечи вцепился, что там синяки будут. А твой маркер мне полдороги в поясницу упирался. Ты во время засады на акуманизированного рисовать собирался?

Хлоя обернулась и хотела посмотреть вниз, однако Натаниэль внезапно рванул вперёд, прижал её к себе и вжал в каминную трубу, возле которой они остановились.   
\- Н-не с-м-м-мотри, - заикаясь, пролепетал он. - Эт-т-то не м-маркер...

Хлоя зависла. Ладно ещё взгляды... На неё многие парни заглядывались. Но вот это внезапное зажимание и совсем-не-маркер, очень ощутимо упирающийся в неё...  
"Это его так от моего костюма или от поездки вставило?" - пронеслось в голове у Буржуа.  
Натаниэль же замер и стоял не шевелясь.

\- Ты же помнишь, что я Хлоя Буржуа? - поинтересовалась Хлоя.  
\- Да, - пробурчал куда-то поверх её головы Нат.  
\- Стерва, которая тебя доводила? Избалованная дочка мэра?  
\- Ага.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что в супергеройском костюме я гораздо сильнее обычного человека? И если я тебе сейчас врежу коленом, то ты улетишь вверх метров на 5-7 и до конца жизни разговаривать будешь фальцетом?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Тогда почему у тебя на меня стояк?! - взвизгнула Хлоя, не делая, однако, попыток вырваться. - И зачем ты меня у трубы зажал?!  
\- Ты хотела вниз посмотреть, а я стесняюсь.  
\- То есть, если бы я увидела твой стояк, это было бы стыдно, но облапать меня и тыкаться в меня своим не-маркером - это не стыдно???  
\- Зато не видно, - выдал "гениальный" ответ Натаниэль.

Хлоя вздохнула:  
\- Ну, зато теперь я точно знаю, что про тебя и Марка - это не правда. Не бывает у геев стояка на девушек.  
\- Ты не смотрела фильм с Мадонной "Лучший друг"?  
\- То есть ты сейчас пьян?  
\- Нет, просто вспомнилось. С Марком мы просто друзья.  
\- Прямо как Маринетт с Адрианом? - хихикнула Хлоя.  
\- Нет, мы действительно просто друзья. У Марка парень есть. Правда он в другой школе, поэтому у нас все видят Марка или одного, или со мной.

\- Может, ты меня уже отпустишь?  
\- А, вроде я подуспокоился, - Натаниэль с видимой неохотой отпустил Хлою и отступил на пару шагов.  
\- Сейчас ещё до дому прогуляюсь пешком и успокоюсь окончательно.  
\- Ага, - рассеянно ответила Буржуа, барабаня себя пальцами по бёдрам. - Слушай, мне тут один мошенник, прикрываясь твоими работами, обещал портрет написать. Может вместо него возьмёшься? И... Извини, что я хаяла твои работы.

Натаниэль чуть не брякнулся с крыши от удивления. Вот уж сегодня сумасшедший день... Хлоя просит у него прощения...  
\- Ну, хорошо...  
\- Здорово, - подпрыгнула Хлоя и развернувшись приготовилась бежать. - А по поводу оплаты!...  
\- Да я бесплатно нарисую, - вскинулся Нат.  
\- Не, каждый труд должен быть оплачен. Если хорошо справишься, - Хлоя подмигнула Натаниэлю. - Прокачу на себе ещё раз. Без костюма! - и рванула прочь по крышам.  
А замерший изумлённым столбиком Натаниэль, отрешённо подумал, что теперь придётся ещё на крыше поуспокаиваться, а то по улице будет стыдно идти.


End file.
